Thanksgiving
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and his friends, and also Eggman are gathered around to have Thanksgiving together at Tails' workshop. Short summary but it has some humor in the story.


**I wrote this story last year. The fan characters belongs to my two best friends from Deviantart. For those that are asking me to put your characters in my story, I'm gonna say no because its a lot of work and I don't do story requests. I'm sorry. :(**

**Too lazy to put the characters to who they belong to. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today was the day of Thanksgiving and everyone in Tails' workshop are gathered in their seats, near the long high school-like cafeteria table. The Sonic gang and the Neutrals, and also Eggman, which was strange as to why he wanted to have thanksgiving with them.

"I hope you're not playing tricks, Egghead" Sonic said to his arch-rival.

"I'm not! I'm just taking a break, all right!" Eggman said.

"So this is Dr. Eggman?" Hex said.

"Whoa! A mobian snake?! Since when do you have arms and legs?!"

Hex rolled her eyes and flicks her tongue.

"Amigos! Just calm down and try to get along" Jasper said.

"Fine. I just hate to see things get crazy. Even you doctor" Shadow said with his arms crossed.

"Of course" Eggman rolled his eyes.

Damien growled angrily, he so wanted to punch the doctor.

"Calm down, Damien" Jade said.

Damien sighed.

"And Gamer. No pranks. Got it?" Nebula said to him.

"Fine. No pranks. Got it" Gamer said.

"Good boy" Selene patted his head.

"Stop. I'm not a dog" Gamer said.

"I don't care" Selene said.

"Should we give thanks?" Amber asked.

She catholic so every year she gives thanks before eating.

"So this is what we do? Pray?" Hex asked as she eats.

"Well, I do since I'm catholic. You know thank The Lord" Amber said

"I see" Hex said.

"I hope you're strong, Shadow. This turkey can make us fall asleep" Nebula teased him while eating her turkey meat.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

Eggman was too busy eating mashed potatoes with the turkey.

Gamer kept eating.

"Man, this turkey tastes so good" Hex said.

"It sure does" Espio said.

"Don't eat too much" Vicki reminded Hex.

"I won't, but it just tastes so good" Hex said.

Then she burped.

"Whoa. Didn't see that coming" Silver chuckled.

Amber giggles.

"And I thought that girls don't burp. Sheesh" Eggman grumbled, eating his mashed potatoes with gravy.

The girls glared at him.

"Do you want a smash on your head, Eggman?" Amy summoned her hammer.

Selene, Nebula, and Vicki's hands glow and Amber takes out her crossbow.

"YIKES! All right, all right! I'll shut up! Just don't do that!" Eggman yelped in fear.

They stop.

Soon

They finished dinner. Vicki comes out with several pies.

Cream got excited since she loves having pie. Even Amy.

Gamer took a piece of pie.

Shadow never had pie before, but as he tried it he likes it.

"How was it, Shadow?" Nebula asked.

"It's good" he said.

"Now this is delicious, Vicki" Rouge said as she has her pie.

"Thanks Rouge" Vicki said eating a piece of apple pie.

Leona on the other hand didn't mind having apple pie but she likes chicken pies the most.

Espio was enjoying this apple pie since he always loves apples, one of his favorite fruits.

Soon everyone finishes.

"Does anyone feel sleepy yet?" Sonic asked.

"Nope" Gamer said.

"Do you Egghead?" Sonic chuckled.

They all turn to see Eggman face down in his pie.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Now that's hilarious!" Shadow chuckled.

"Should we wake him?" Amber asked.

"Nah, I should try something funny" Sonic said, pulling out his air honk horn.

The others realized what he was going to do, and snickered slightly.

"3, 2, 1" Scourge, Shadow, and Silver counted down.

_***HHHHHHOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKKK***_

"AHHHHHHH!" Eggman falls back on his chair.

"Rise and shine, doctor doofus!" Shadow laughed so hard.

Everyone laughed.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Eggman shouted, embarrassed that he got pranked by Sonic.

"Ok ok that's enough guys" Selene said.

"You should've seen the look on your face, Egghead" Sonic snickered a bit.

Selene rolls her eyes, "Bathroom is down the hall Eggman"

"Whatever" Eggman grumbled and went to the hall.

Gamer kept snickering.

Selene glares at Gamer.

"What? It's funny" he said.

A while later, they all had desserts.

"Yummy" Gamer said.

"Thank you" Vick said.

Hex had some chocolate ice cream, she usually waits for it to melt a bit so that she won't shiver so much.

Amy always loves ice cream so much, it was her favorite. As much as she loves Sonic too; they shared ice cream with each other.

"Get a room" Vick chuckles.

"Hmph! Very cute" Eggman said, having his ice cream sundae.

Everyone chuckled a bit.

the end.


End file.
